


Today's Special: Toys

by maybege



Series: Today's Special [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ass Play, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Verbal Degradation, Waitress!Reader, biker!Boba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybege/pseuds/maybege
Summary: Boba makes it his mission to show you the joys of the sex toy world.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader
Series: Today's Special [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132436
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Today's Special: Toys

**Author's Note:**

> You all know what caused this and how this came about so no I will not be taking criticism. Please heed the warnings, I know it is not for everyone. Shout out to @lilhawkeye3 encouraging me to post this and to Boba Tea Anon for providing all the filthy biker!boba vibes this girl needs.
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Warnings: explicit sexual content, daddy kink, dom/sub relationship, use of a sex toy, overstimulation, dirty talk, consensual degradation and namecalling (princess, good girl, c*ck slut, etc.), multiple orgasms, butt play, very slight size kink, mentions of anal sex, mentions of exhibitionism, mentions of double penetration

When your mobile gave a silent ping, you looked around the diner to make sure none of the patrons paid you attention. As you saw your boyfriend’s name plop up in the notifications, you smiled.

**_Boba:_ ** _Your toy is here, princess._

You could feel the heat rise to your cheeks at the picture he sent with it. Not only did it show the vibrator you had recently ordered, but also something lacy and see-through that you did _not_ know.

**_Boba:_ ** _I got you some pretty things to wear with it too._

**_You:_ ** _I am at work, you know? I could get into trouble for looking at such pictures._

**_Boba:_ ** _You mean you’d need to be ... punished?_

You chuckled, rolling your eyes because you could practically see the grin that was on his face.

**_You:_ ** _Depends. Would you be punishing me?_

**_Boba:_ ** _You bet your pretty ass I would._

“Oh, whatcha reading?” your bubble gum-chewing colleague peeked over your shoulder.

You flinched, pressing your phone to your chest. But it was already too late. Darcy had spotted the rather obvious picture Boba had sent you and the only thing left to do was to wish the floor would open you up and swallow you whole.

“Is that what I think it is?” she asked, positively scandalized watching you.

“I – we … we’re trying out some new stuff today,” you admitted nervously.

Thankfully, Darcy only grinned proudly, “Good for you! Get you a man who appreciate the wonders the sex toy world has to offer.”

Only that it wasn’t Boba’s appreciation that was the issue. But you wouldn’t tell her that.

You smiled, turning to an arriving costumer and hoping that she would let the topic drop after the rush of new customers has been dealt with.

The truth was that after a rather intoxicated night on the couch you had admitted to your friend on the phone that while toys did do the trick for you, you did not particularly enjoy them. And Boba, whose couch you had been using for said intoxicated night, had overheard it.

With wide eyes, he had sat down next to you after your call was finished and asked if it was true. You had only shrugged. (“Who knows,” you had muttered, “Maybe I’ve just been doing it wrong. I can come from them, I just don’t … I don’t know, I don’t really think they are what they are made out to be. They stress me out.”)

So, when Boba had suggested that he show you how good it could feel, you had been all top eager to agree. After all, he had always shown you a good time. And it was fun, browsing through several websites and looking for the perfect toys for you.

That had been three days ago.

When your shift ended, the sun high in the sky, you started your way to the garage. The walk offered a nice reprieve and you enjoyed the sunshine on your skin, letting your thoughts stray wherever they wanted to wander.

And, as always, it did not take long for them to find the root of all your problems.

Excitement and nervousness had settled in your gut by the time you reached the second crosswalk. You knew there was no reason to be nervous about today. This was _Boba_ you were talking about. Boba and sex toys and sudden performance anxiety that did not leave you alone.

Ordering the toy in the middle of the night had been a fun, even slightly arousing experience, ending with you and Boba getting hot and heavy on the couch. And the days after had been filled with remarks about the soon-to-arrive order ranging from funny to flirty.

But now that all of it became a reality, you were afraid of failing him.

What if you did not like it? What if it felt weird and he was disappointed?

 _Stop it_ , you tried to reassure yourself, _You know he would never be disappointed in you._

Technically, yes.

But what if today was a first?

When you reached your destination, the garage was already in full lunch break swing.

Paz was sitting on a camping chair, next to Din, munching on a sandwich that his girlfriend had made for him. You recognized the tell-tale toppings.

(“A classic BLT,” Paz had explained to you once when you had asked him if you should bring lunch form the diner as well, “She makes the best ones, no offence.”)

Cara and Fennec were just on their way out, greeting you with matching nods as they probably went to that pizza place they raved about so much.

“Look who’s here!” Paz shouted, mouth full and you laughed.

“Hello there, is he -?”

“Office,” Din answered, “Doing paperwork.”

You peaked your head into the small room that made up Boba’s office. Sometimes you wondered if it had been meant as a storage closet when it had been originally built, it was that tiny. His desk was cramp

“Boba?” you asked cautiously,

“Princess,” he sighed, clearly relieved to see you. You liked the way his shoulders relaxed ever so slightly when he saw you, how his body always lost some of that tension when you entered a room. It made you feel loved.

“Is it already so late?” his head sunk with a look to his phone, “I’m sorry, I thought I could pick you up today but there was this bank guy that –“

“Don’t worry about it,” you waved him off, walking around the desk to press a kiss to his lips. He hummed, his tongue gliding over the seam of your lips and you smiled, opening your mouth for him. Soon enough, his hands landed on your hips, pulling you into his lap.

“Missed you,” he rumbled, one strong hand holding you to him by the back of his neck, “How was work?”

“It was good,” you answered breathlessly, your hands fiddling with the top button of his shirt. He usually only wore them for “important” meetings. You wondered if you had forgotten one. “Although someone tried to distract me with some messages.”

“A fool,” he scoffed, with amusement shining in his eyes, “You have to forgive him. He is too lovesick for his princess.”

“There is nothing to forgive,” you whispered, kissing him again, before a _meow_ distracted you.

You turned your head, finding Kitten sunbathing on the window sill, obviously not amused by the two humans who did not give her the attention she deserved.

You chuckled, “Hi Kitten, what’s up?”

She meowed again, stretching languidly before jumping from the windowsill to the floor, wandering to Boba’s feet and tugging at his pant leg.

“She probably wants her nap,” he muttered, kissing you again, “I need to finish some stuff here, if you want you can stay at my place? It can’t take longer than until 5.”

You threw a look at your watch, half-past twelve. A nap on Boba’s couch sounded like right about now and you did not want to make the walk all the way back to your apartment only to come back two hours later.

“That sounds good,” you agreed, climbing off his lap and laughing as it was immediately occupied by a purring Kitten, rolling herself together into a little furball. You watched as his hand disappeared in her fur, petting her just the way she liked it while he shifted some files on his desk.

“I'll see you, love,” he said with a smile and you closed the door behind you.

*

Just like in your dreams, you spent the majority of the time napping on Boba’s gloriously comfortable couch.

When you woke up, you treated yourself to a shower, knowing what was to come once Boba came home and as you wrapped your robe around your body, you decided to soak in a little more sun on his balcony.

It was the first truly sunny days of the year and already you could not get enough of them.

When the clock hit five, you heard the door downstairs open and rushed into the bedroom.

“Princess?” Boba called, heavy steps sounding up the stairs, followed by a familiar pitter-patter of paws. You heard his steps stop, “Kitten – Kitten, no, we need some alone time today.”

A protesting meow made you laugh and you heard him entering the bedroom. “There you are.”

“Miss me?” you asked, walking towards him with a smile.

“Always,” he replied, pecking a kiss to your lips before shedding his dress shirt now only leaving him in a white tank underneath. “I’m gonna go freshen up,” he said, throwing a meaningful look to the bed, “You want to see what arrived for you?”

You hummed. And as he walked into the little en suite bathroom, washing the car oil from his hands, you investigated the new arrivals that were spread out on the soft bedding.

The most obvious one was the black rabbit vibrator you had ordered. The material felt smooth and soft in your hands, although not very pliable. Two buttons were located at the bottom and as you pressed one of them, the vibrations started. You squeaked in surprise and switched it off quickly, putting it back where it had lain before.

Your gaze drifted to the garments Boba had surprised you with. A bra and a thong, both made of light blue lace. And a little lace choker, more decoration than anything but the thought of wearing it, almost like a sign of ownership, still made you squirm.

But no matter how excited you were … Here, standing in front of his bed, you felt that fear creeping back into your mind and you sighed.

You heard the water shut off in the bathroom before you felt him behind you. “Is it too much?” Boba asked, and although he always sounded so self-assured you could hear a wave of worry in his voice. “I thought the colour looked pretty, like you might like it.”

“No, it’s beautiful,” you assured him, “I – I am just nervous,” you admitted, feeling the soft material between your fingers, “You’re so excited and what if I don’t like it and then it's awkward and you’ll be disappointed and –“

“Hey,” he called softly, one broad hand guiding you by your chin to turn around, “Hey look at me.”

You did. Dark eyes met yours and you melted at the softness in them.

“I will never be disappointed in you, princess,” he promised, pressing a light kiss to your lips, “I am so proud of you already for wanting to try this. If you don’t like it, you don’t like it. That’s fine, love,” he pressed a second kiss to your cheek, “I just want to see if I can help you, hm? But if you don’t want to do it, we don’t have to. You won't miss anything.”

“No, I _want_ to do it,” you protested softly, trying somehow to express your feelings in words. Your shoulders fell, “I just don’t want you to think I’m weird.”

“I will never think you’re weird, princess,” he whispered, kissing your temple and wrapping his arms around your middle, “And I _will_ punch anyone who calls you weird. Deal?”

You giggled. “Deal.”

“You know, actually I wanted to see you in this but now … now I think I just want you naked on this bed,” he murmured softly, his lips drifting over your face, “How does that sound?”

“I like that,” you said quietly, “Like being spread out for you.”

He hummed, a twinkle in his eyes, “I know. You’re always so filthy for me.”

He pulled you in for a slow kiss that quickly turned passionate. His tongue slipped into your mouth, tasting you and as you wrapped your arms around his neck, one hand wandered to your ass, squeezing it harshly.

You gasped, throwing your head back as his mouth landed on your throat, kissing and sucking the skin there.

Slowly, he walked you back until the back of your knees hit the bed frame.

“Undress for me, princess,” he growled and you nodded, undressing as quickly as possible.

His eyes were hungry as they roamed over your exposed body and he did not even need to tell you to get on the bed. You threw the new lingerie to the floor, waiting to be picked up for another time when it was actually needed, and crawled to the middle of the bed.

With your back turned to him, you yelped in surprise when a hard slap landed on your ass. You looked over your shoulder to find Boba grinning wolfishly at you, already a prominent bulge in his pants.

You turned around and let yourself fall into the pillows and blankets, slowly spreading your legs for him. It was something you had always struggled to do, to find this confidence in yourself, but with Boba, it was as easy as breathing. Probably because he made you feel desired and wanted every step of the way.

He was standing at the foot of the bed, appreciatively looking at you, popping the buttons of his jeans open, before grabbing the black objects at the edge of the bed.

“Show me, how you’d use it,” he instructed you, offering you the toy, “I want to watch you come apart for me, princess.”

It was not a small toy by any means but held in his hands it was almost dwarfed. You swallowed harshly before nodding.

You took the toy from him, your heart racing with excitement, and grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand. With a few drops of the bottle, your spread the gel around the toy, making sure it was sufficiently covered even as you felt yourself get wet with arousal.

Now prepared for the onslaught of sensations, you switched it on, letting it sit in your hand for a while, getting used to the vibrations with your fingers. Truth be told, you felt a little awkward with Boba mustering you like this but as soon as you spotted his hand on his crotch you knew he was enjoying this. He was not here to scrutinize you.

Spreading your legs even further, you held the toy to your clit and gasped at the sudden sensation. Your legs twitched as the vibrations coursed through your body and it felt good but … not good enough.

You frowned and started to slowly move the toy around to find a better spot. But you did not come up with one.

As soon as you realized that you would not come, your brain went into panic mode like it so often did.

Everything in you tensed up, a voice screaming in your head that Boba was watching you and you were _failing_ and _what did he even see in you and_ –

Boba chuckled, walking even closer to the bed until his knees were touching your feet, still obviously palming himself, “No wonder you prefer my cock, princess, you are as tense as ever.”

Softly, he touched your ankle, his rough thumb rubbing over the skin. “Relax for me, love,” he whispered, “What are you thinking about?”

“That – that I can’t come,” you admitted quietly, feeling ashamed and defeated.

“And you can’t,” he said matter-of-factly, “not until I allow it anyway,” he leant over you, “So tell me … _what are you thinking about?_ ”

Your eyes widened and your thighs clenched.

The way he knew your mind was incredible. You couldn’t come. Not because your body refused or because everything in you was so tense but because … because it was out of your control. It was in Boba’s control. And that thought alone made you calm down much quicker than you could have hoped for.

You felt a rush of wetness dripping down your thigh and you squirmed.

Boba had one knee on the bed, towering over you, looking down at you as one hand traced your jaw, circling your pebbled nipples. “You didn’t answer me, princess.”

You smiled, feeling tons lighter as you answered him, “I am thinking about you using it on me.”

He laughed deeply and you squirmed.

He took the toy from your hands, switching it up a few notches in intensity before pressing it to a point just under your clit. It was a different sensation than what you had expected. The vibrations were so strong you could feel them in your clit but not overwhelmingly so.

“Have we reached a point where you can’t get yourself off anymore, princess?” he teased you, ducking down to kiss you softly on your cheek, growling, “Can only I make you come now, hm?”

You mewled, your hips arching into the toy, wanting more of it.

“Pathetic,” he whispered, all lovingly in contrast to what should be an insult. But you gasped when he shifted the toy to your entrance, pressing it steadily inside you, twisting it until he had found your spot.

You felt like you were vibrating in his arms, your hands shooting up to grasp at the fabric of his shirt.

“Boba!”

“Nuh-uh,” he shook his head, a dark look in his eyes as his free hand wrapped around your throat, “What do you call me?”

It took you a moment to realize what he meant, your mind already foggy from all the pleasure. Which made it even more embarrassing when your mind caught up with what he was asking of you. What he was _offering_ you.

“ _Daddy_ ,” you breathed, “I’m sorry, daddy.”

“Exactly,” he repeated with a grin, “Daddy,” he lightly squeezed your throat in approval and you keened.

Your back arched as he pushed the toy a little differently into you. Suddenly the vibrations hit your g-spot in full force while the smaller shaft was perfectly placed on your clit. You wanted to close your legs, to prevent the sensations from moving but Boba made a disapproving sound in the back of his throat.

“Keep ‘em open, princess,” he ordered, eyes wandering over your heaving body, “Daddy wants to see your pussy.”

“Yes, daddy,” you whispered, cheeks still hot at calling him that. But as the embarrassment faded, the arousal only grew and now you felt like you were already on the very edge of climax, your body twisting and turning even as you tried your best to keep your legs open for him.

“Can I – Please can I come, daddy?” you asked, straining to hold yourself together.

“Yes, you can,” he allowed you, “Be a good girl and come for me.”

That was all it took.

Your brain blanked out and it felt like your heart did too as your body convulsed with the orgasm that ripped through you. That the toy had ripped _out_ of you.

You were not sure if you made a sound at all but you felt your hands gripping Boba’s shirt even tighter and his lips right in front of your ear, encouraging you to come over and over again as he slowly lowered the intensity of the vibrations.

“How was that?” he asked, a satisfied smile on his face, “Did I promise too much?”

Breathlessly you shook your head, “No, daddy.”

“Turn over for me,” he instructed as soon as your breathing calmed, “I think daddy should reward you for how good you’re being, what do you think?”

Eagerly, you turned over until your face was planted in the soft pillow. You stretched your ass in the air, knowing he always liked the view. And just as you had predicted, his hands came to cup the soft flesh, kneading and squeezing with the occasional slap. You closed your eyes and enjoyed the attention.

You relaxed into the pillow, your cheeks smoothing against the soft fabric and you watched as outside, the leaves moved with the breeze.

Boba continued to knead the globes of your ass, spreading your cheeks then and again and you hummed.

“Is it okay if I try something, princess?”

You hummed again in agreement, your body still thrumming with the waves of your orgasm.

You did not think much when he spread your cheeks again but then there was something wet there and then his finger and –

“Boba, what are you – _oh_!”

“Would you look at that,” he murmured, “You like that, don’t you?”

“Uh-huh,” you mumbled, feeling absolutely depraved as you arched into his touch. His thumb was rubbing over your asshole, sometimes the pressure was lighter, barely there for you to feel, and sometimes so strong you wondered if he would push his thumb inside you. The thought made you clench.

Over and over again he rubbed along the tight ring of muscle until you managed to ease into his touch, not even flinching when he, ever so slightly, pressed forward.

“Just imagine that,” he murmured, his thumb pulling back and starting to rub over you again with a pressure that made you drip, “It’d take weeks of prep, of course. It’s not easy, taking my cock back here. Just think about how much tighter you’d be there. But I know how much you like to watch yourself stretch around me … you’re my little cock slut, aren’t you? Doesn’t matter which hole as long as you’re filled to the brim.”

His filthy words made your ears heat up, your pussy clenching around nothing as his thumb kept caressing your tighter hole.

You never thought you would ever even entertain the idea of anal sex but now as you imagined the words he said to become true … It seemed like the best idea in the world.

From somewhere you heard the familiar buzzing and suddenly the tip of the toy was pressed to your clit, making you flinch in surprise and gasp with pleasure.

“I’d get you a little plug,” Boba continued, slapping your ass and you whimpered, the vibrations on your clit not ceasing, “One as pretty as you, with a jewel on there for my perfect little princess. Would you like that?

“Y-yes, daddy,” you managed to bring out, directly followed by a low moan as he moved the toys through your wetness.

“Good girl,” he praised you, pushing the toy inside of you, keeping it firmly settled there no matter how much you squirmed, “You know there are also vibrating plugs,” he said as if in thought, “Just think about that, I could plug you up where ever we went and when I feel like it, I could just,” the vibrations switched to what felt like the highest setting, the thumb in your ass pressing inside you.

Your scream was only muffled by your hands as you bit your knuckles, your legs involuntarily twitching as you tried to escape his grip. This orgasm felt different. More intense, somehow. And even as it faded and you tried to escape his grip, Boba would not let you.

You could hear the wolfish grin in his voice as he leant down to your ear, “Good girl, you always make such pretty noises for daddy.”

“Daddy please,” you sobbed, “Please, it’s too much.”

“It’s only too much when I say so,” he growled, “Or do you want to use your safe word?”

 _Cherry pie_ , you remembered. You did not say anything.

“ _Oh, daddy it’s too much!_ ” he mocked you in a high-pitched tone, twitching the toy inside you, the vibrations changing to a new pattern, “ _Please daddy my pussy can’t take it anymore!_ And yet here you are, still wanting _more_.”

Tears streaked down your face as you sobbed through another climax, weakly twitching as he leant over you, planting an open-mouthed kiss on your shoulder blade.

“I think it’s time daddy fucked you, isn’t it?”

You nodded, babbling incoherently as he turned you around.

He was naked now, his cock heavy against your stomach. You frowned, your hands smoothing over his chest. When had he undressed?

But that question was soon forgotten as he kissed you again. You were hungry for his taste, your hands pulling him closer by the back of his neck and your legs spreading even though you could hardly feel them.

Boba pulled your bottom lip between his teeth, only letting it free when you whined with the mix of pain and pleasure. “You are such a good slut for me,” he growled, his dark eyes searching your eyes and he hummed approvingly when he found what he was looking for, “You already got that cock-dumb look on your face.”

You were so lost in yourself, you only really hear done word and that caused you to look between your bodies, mewling when you saw him hot and heavy and leaking precum onto your middle.

“Cock, please,” you whimpered, arching your hips to rub against him, “P-please, daddy, want your co-cock.”

“Of course, you do,” he chuckled, a heavy breath escaping him as he rubbed the tip of him across your wet folds. You felt like you had never been wetter in your life and when he slipped inside you with ease, your pussy almost sucking him in, you both moaned.

Boba’s forearms were strained next to your head, his eyes squeezed shut. “Fuck, princess, you’re so fucking tight.”

“ _Daddydaddydaddy_ ,” you whined, your back arching as he pushed deeper inside you. Your cunt felt so full and with your hands on your tits, shamelessly tweaking with your nipples it felt like pure magic. “Y-you’re so big.”

“You like that, huh?” he asked, starting to move inside you, “More than that fancy toy even?”

“A-always more, daddy.”

“One day you’ll get both,” he promised, his forehead against yours just as his hips rutted into you so hard you felt your body being pushed up the bed, “My cock in your ass and a vibrator in that dripping pussy of yours. Or the other way around, maybe you’d prefer that?”

You did not say anything, _could_ not say anything as only incoherent noises left your mouth. He thrust into you, again and again, your fingernails digging into his shoulder blades and tears streaming down your face. It felt like your body was on the very edge of passing out, losing all control over anything.

And yet, you did not want it to end.

You wanted more. More of him mocking your pleas. More him teasing you with the darkest ideas in your head. More of him fucking you. More of him.

“’m close,” he grunted in your ear, one arm blindly reaching somewhere beside you, “Will you come for daddy again, princess? One more for daddy, can you do that?”

“I – I can’t,” you sobbed even as you clenched around him, your body throbbing at the idea of another climax.

“You can and you will,” he murmured, pressing the familiar feel of the toy against your clit, “Just one more. I know you can.”

“Yes,” you gasped, knowing he was right. Trying to arch your hips to get some sort of friction, you gasped when he hit that spot inside of you again.

Taking that as his sign, Boba switched the toy back on, planting it firmly over your folds, the lowest vibrations already almost too much for your oversensitive clit.

Overwhelmed by the vibrations coursing through you, your eyes rolled back in your head as you screamed. This time there was nothing to muffle the noise as _Daddy yes!_ left your mouth over and over again, every muscle in your body locking up as you came around him.

“Good girl,” he growled, his thrusts speeding up until he emptied himself inside you with a groan.

You smiled, completely blissed out at the feeling in your body. He was still inside you, thick and heavy and you felt his come dribbling out of you.

The edge of your vision was dark and blurry and you hardly knew where up and down was as you grew silent. Your breaths came heavy and you kept your hands on Boba’s shoulders, not digging into his skin anymore, just to keep track of where he was.

“Thank you, daddy,” you mumbled, smiling up at him.

Boba pulled out of you slowly, letting himself fall next to you. Without him on top of you, you felt cold and lonely and you whimpered.

“Come here, love,” he whispered, gently pulling you to his chest, pressing several kisses to your forehead, “You were so good for me, princess, it was a little more intense today, wasn’t it?”

You nodded, enjoying the cuddles and his gentle hands on your body, “’twas _really_ intense. Liked it though.”

“That’s the most important part,” he agreed with another kiss to your cheek, “Do you want to take a shower or more cuddles?” he asked quietly, his fingers running along your spine.

“Cuddles _in_ the shower,” you replied muffled, turning your face to look at him, “And – and takeout. That Thai place with the noodles we liked so much.”

He chuckled, leaning down to softly kiss you. “Whatever my princess wants.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello over on tumblr! @maybege


End file.
